Inevitable
by Skinslove
Summary: Spemily. Emily's staying at Spencer's and they never thought this would happen. But it did.


**First ever FanFiction! Please review so I can try to improve.. Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer; I don't own PLL or any of its characters etc..**

Emily POV

I didn't intend for this to happen, or maybe I wanted it to? It was the heat of the moment, right? A momentary indiscretion, or maybe not?

I was staying at Spencer's ever since I moved out of Ali's after A ploughed that car straight into my living room. We'd become closer over the past few weeks, I'd confided in her about everything, especially about Paige. I knew that she trusted me also - she told me every single thing that had going on with Toby. She took her time telling me a little each day, but eventually she'd finished and I knew everything about Dr Palmer; all she knew about "the blonde haired girl"; and also the lead up to her and Toby's fall out. Spencer hadn't seen Toby a lot since that night at the barn dance - yet she didn't seem to show any signs grieving for his absence - I guess I keep her occupied.

I awoke shivering. I glanced at the drafts source - the window. I begrudgingly arose to my feet - from the low camping bed - and stumbled over to the window with nothing but the faint, orange, street lamp light from outside for guidance. Half way to the window and I suddenly tripped on the, what seemed invisible, end of Spencer's bed. I let out a small shriek tensing my whole body, before shutting myself up before I woke the whole house. I thought I'd got away with not waking anyone, but just as I went to take another step I heard Spencer groan out my name.

"Em.. What're you doing?"

"Sorry Spence. The windows open. I'm freezing" I shivered my way through the sentence.

She propped herself up straight in an instant; slightly crossing her legs.

"Don't you even dare think about closing that window, you could bake a cake in here!" her voice was raspy from being half asleep, _it was hot!_

_Are you fricking serious?! _I thought to myself feeling my teeth begin to chatter_._

"But I'm growing icicles on my nose!"

"Stop being so dramatic.." She said falling back onto her elbows, looking at me tilting her head forward and raising one eyebrow.

"But Speennccee.." I was now cradling myself from the cold and lightly bouncing up and down on my toes like a kid whose been told they cant have something.

"Well all I know is you're not closing that window. Just get in next to me, I can assure you, you wont be cold in here, its like an oven." She moved over slightly and tapped the other side of the bed inviting me in.

"Me in Spencer Hastings bed? What an unexpected turn out to the night!" I joked lifting up the cover to get in to the bed.

She just let out a sigh, she wanted to go back to sleep.

* * *

Spencer's POV

I was wakened by the sun rising and yet again the overwhelming heat of this bed! Although the room temperature wasn't to blame, I was wrapped around Emily's sleeping body! _What am I doing? _

I didn't want to move too much - else I'd wake her. She was lying flat on her back with her head facing away from me. I was on my side with my left leg entangled between her parted legs and my arm across her firm stomach. I slowly began to move my arm, I couldn't lift it because her arm was laying on top of my hand - I had to slowly slide it from under her surprisingly cold forearm. Just as I did this, her whole body moved to face me, her earlier loose grip on me became firm as she pulled me in, subconsciously - obviously. I don't know whether I feel awkward or not? I'm definitely embarrassed. But maybe that's just because I don't want to get caught enjoying being entangled in my best friend like this? Our bodies so close.

Her lips are now level with my nose I can feel her breathe on me. _God I have never wanted to kiss someone so much!__…__ Snap out of it Spence! _I rapidly pulled myself away from her and turned to face the other way, bringing the covers with me to act as a divider between us. _Its just because you miss Toby, that__'__s it! It__'__s just because you miss Toby.. _I repeated this over in my head until I eventually fell back to sleep.

* * *

Emily's POV

This morning I woke and she was facing my back, I could feel her warmth radiating against my back; I thought she was asleep. I turned around to find her just staring at me.

"You ok, Spence?"

She shook herself out of the wide eyed state

"Yeah. Sorry. Just thinking." She put on a false grin and turned to sit up with her feet dangling over the side of the bed.

She stood up and raised her arms above her head to stretch out the sleep. She was wearing a grey baggy t-shirt (probably Toby's) and her underwear, as she lifted her arms the bottom of her underwear began to show, including a glimpse of her perfect generous butt. I started to blush at her beauty. She turned around..

"Breakfast?" she asked softly, still with that sexy, harsh voice!

"Yeah sure, what's on the menu?"

We had bacon for breakfast then I had a shower, Spencer had to show me how to work it as it was, quite literally, impossible! After my shower I just dozed in my towel on Spencer's bed. She walked in apologetically and quickly left covering her eyes. I decided it was time to get dressed!

Most of the Sunday passed quickly; Spencer did a lot of reading; I did a lot of homework. We reunited for dinner.

"My Mum and Dad are away until Tuesday, wanna order in?" She sounded overly enthusiastic about the possibility of take out.

"Yeah sure! What we having then?" I hadn't had take out in a long time!

* * *

They ordered a Chinese takeaway - they couldn't decide on what they wanted so ordered a mixture and shared. They sat on opposite couches in Spencer's living room with the table full of food between them.

"Hey Em! You're hogging all the prawn crackers!"

"Come and get some then!" Emily teased

Spencer smirked and leant over to get them when Emily dragged them back with a sly grin on her face so they were out of Spencer's reach.

"Ah come on Em.." Spencer sighed knocking her head to the side

"I said come and get them!" Emily giggled

"Fine! I will!" Spence was attempting to be moody, but not trying to hard

She walked around to table and confronted Emily, she asked her for the prawn crackers and when Emily wouldn't give them up; Spencer decided to tickle her. They were both laughing - Emily almost peeing curled up in a ball. Emily turned to look at her - they were both smiling. Emily caught Spencer's gaze and begged her to stop - Spencer leant in closer and tickled her harder, her face was buried in Emily's neck. Emily turned to face her, their faces now within kissing distance. All of a sudden Spencer stopped and her smile slipped, she looked serious.

"You okay Spence?" Emily furrowed her brow.

"Yeah, you finished?" Spencer asked as if nothing had happened

She picked up the dishes and walked over to the sink and placed them down. She filled the white ceramic basin with hot water and added a generous amount of washing up liquid - so much so that the main mass of the sink was white bubbles.

"You just gunna sit there or are you gunna help?" she seemed happier, but something was still up.

"Spence are you…" Emily started as she walked over to the sink.

"Yeah I'm fine" she cut her short, turning to wipe bubbles all over Emily's unexpected face.

Spencer was laughing so much she was now bent forward, Emily opened her mouth in astonishment.

"SPENCER!"

Spencer couldn't contain her laughter until Emily suddenly sought vengeance and picked up a handful of bubbles and rubbed them all over Spencer's hair. She arose slowly with that 'you better run' face. Emily didn't think twice - she started to run. Spencer caught her ankle just as she reached the final step of the stairs; Emily fell onto her arms. She turned onto her back; pushed herself up and gave Spencer a little - kind of pathetic - push. Spencer started to mischievously laugh..

"Oh you're for it Emily Fields!"

"Pfft! that's if you can catch me!"

Just as Emily was about to run into the bathroom Spencer leaned forward, caught her arm and pulled her out of the doorway and pushed her against the wall - her hands holding Emily's arms up against the wall.

"Ha! Got you!" Spencer's smug smirk pasted on her face.

Emily's face was serious as she looked into Spencer's eyes. Spencer stared at her searching from eye to eye as to what was going through her mind. Emily looked down at her lips then back to her eyes, then back to her lips again. Emily leant in - Spencer hesitated. Emily went to bow her head embarrassed when suddenly Spencer bent forward and confidently pressed her lips against Emily's.

Emily was now forcefully backed up against the wall with both of her arms wrapped around Spencer's, neck cradling her head - holding her closer. Spencer had one hand on Emily's neck and the other on the small of her back pulling her body in. Their kisses were full of passion and longing. Spencer kissed her broke away looking up at her with longing in her eyes, she reconnected her lips with Emily's. Spencer felt Emily's tongue brush her bottom lip - immediately Spencer allowed Emily in. She'd never felt so lustful in her whole entire - rather young - life.


End file.
